The Departure
by hobbit-sized-rooms
Summary: Legolas and Gimli plan to sail to the Undying Lands.


In the year 1541 after the passing of King Elessar Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli Elf-friend resided in Ithilien. Together the two built a grey ship with the plans of sailing it to the Grey Havens. Each day the ship took more and more of a shape. Soon they would be ready to set sail.

During the day the Elf and Dwarf spoke little as though they were strangers. Yet in the evenings they spoke like friends who had not seen each other in many ages. They spoke of many things. Of years past, of Aragorn, of Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Gimli and Legolas were the only members of the Fellowship remaining in Middle-Earth, but the companions kept the other seven alive in their hearts and minds. To them their friends still lived on.

Only days remained before Legolas and Gimli sailed to the Grey Havens. Like most days the two worked side by side never speaking. The peace and quiet gave the two time to reflect on the journey they were about to embark on.

Around midday on this fine day Gimli sat in the shade of a large oak and watched Legolas continuing to work. The Dwarf's beard had long since changed from a healthy brown to a silvery mass of hair. Age was slowly overtaking the old Dwarf and he could no longer endure so much work as he once had. He was growing weary of this life and longed for the next. Each passing day he felt himself getting older and older and there was Legolas who had all the life in him that he held when they had met so many years ago.

Gimli smiled to himself, but his silent smile could not be seen through his thick beard. He still remembered the day he first laid eyes on Legolas Greenleaf. So many years had passed, some better than others, but with each passing year the Dwarf and Elf came to appreciate one another even more. Gimli closed his eyes for a moment and for a moment in time he had returned to Rivendell for the Council of Elrond just as the War of the Ring was showing itself over the horizon.

Gimli had never before set foot in an Elven city before and he had never intended to. No Dwarf should have to be brought down to a level with the Elves. Yet the fate of the world rested here in Rivendell. So Gimli had to keep a civil tongue toward the host Elrond. This would not be an easy task for the bold Dwarf.

Gimli and his father Gloin entered a large meeting room with many other beings of different make than the Elves. Men and Dwarves sat around, as well as small creatures that looked like children to the Dwarf's eyes. He had met many of those in the room, such as Aragorn and Glorfindel the Elven Lord. Still there were many he did not know and they looked of importance.

It was Aragorn who approached him with a tall brown haired man who was clad in brown and green and carried a horn at his side. On the other side of Aragorn stood a fair blond haired Elf with piercing blue eyes. The Elf looked down his nose and Gimli and scowled.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, I present to you Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

"Greetings Gimli," Boromir said nodded his acknowledgement of the Dwarf.

"And Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood."

The Elf looked down upon Gimli with eyes filled with years of hate. "I have not had dealings with Dwarves since the dark days of Middle-Earth."

"And I, Gimli, have had the pleasure of never making dealings with an Elf."  
  
Legolas's eyes filled with so much hate it looked as though his pupils would burst. "You would be wise to hold your tongue Master Dwarf!" With that warning Legolas turned on his heel and stalked away.

Aragorn turned an angry eye on Gimli, "This is not the time to start a fight because of old hatred." Aragorn too stalked off following Gimli. Boromir just shrugged leaving Gimli to himself once again.

"You are thinking of our first meeting." Gimli opened his eyes and saw Legolas had stopped working and was taking a seat next to him. "I could tell by the smile on your face. I have thought of that meeting often as of late."

Gimli smiled from ear to ear. "It seems like yesterday when I first met you."

"I remember it well. I remember looking down upon you as though you were no more than a disease that had fallen on Rivendell. I know better now and your friendship has been my most valuable possession."

"I never really appreciated the Elves until I looked upon Lady Galadriel. Nothing so beautiful or graceful has ever walked the Earth as she."

"It was in Lothlorien I first realized a Dwarf's true worth." Legolas smiled slightly and looked into the weathered eyes of his old friend.

Legolas sat alone under the golden leaves of Lorien. Long had he wished to look into the wood of his people. Long had his heart sung to see the Lady Galadriel. This was where his heart lies.

His days were filled with bliss, but his sleep was deeply troubled. He forever saw Gandalf falling and the Orcs charging toward the Fellowship as they ran across the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. In the Mines of Moria he saw another side to his Dwarven companion. Legolas had felt a lurch in his heart when Gimli learned that his cousin Balin's death in the hands of the Orcs. It was in the mines he had seen Gimli fight with such vigor any Elf of old would have been impressed and so it was Legolas felt his heart warming to his hairy little companion.

As the day wore on Legolas sat alone in the wood listening to his kin sing praising to fallen heroes and to Mithrandir, the fallen wizard. It was then that he heard a twig snap and Gimli appear through the trees. "Gimli, son of Gloin, I thought you were taking your rest."

The Dwarf mumbled something and then raised his voice for Legolas to hear. "I have rested enough and I wish to ask you a favor Master Elf."

Legolas raised an eyebrow in interest. "A Dwarf seeking help from an Elf? How strange,"

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Gimli cleared his throat. "I have seen your skill with a bow and arrow and I will admit I am impressed." He paused and searched for the perfect words. "And so I wish to ask of you...if you would be so kind, to show me how to shot an arrow."

Legolas's eyes seemed to laugh, but only a smirk showed on his lips. "Since I fell we are being honest allow me to admit that I too am impressed with you. You fight well, better than I though possible of a Dwarf and if would be my honor and privilege to show you how to wield a bow and arrow." And so began the long friendship of Gimli and Legolas.

"You have always been an able fighter and it has been an honor to fight along side you. It was even an honor when you were successful in slaying more Orcs than myself."

Gimli beamed at the compliment, "True, but it would seem age has found me even though I hide here in Ithilien with you."

"Do not fear age, Master Dwarf."

"That is easy for you to say. You will always stay young while the rest of us grow old and wither away to nothing."

"I do not wish to see my best and favorite companion of the years wither and die, that is why you sail with me to the Grey Havens." Legolas put his pale, slender hand on Gimli's shoulder.

Gimli placed his own rough hand over Legolas's. "We alone remain of the nine. My heart weeps for those who were unable to join us."

"Do not let yourself be troubled. They suffer no more and they remain here forever." The Elf placed his hand over his heart.

As the sun sank below the clouds Legolas and Gimli continued to toil on their ship. As the night reigned over the land they slept, rising the next day to begin where they left off. Each day for a week they rose with the sun and rested with dusk. Finally they finished and prepared to sail the Anduin to the Grey Havens.

The two said good-bye to the land each in their own way. Legolas placed his bow by the truck of a tree and next to it Gimli put his ax to rest. As they sailed along Legolas noticed his old friend holding something. "What have you there?"

Gimli held up his hand revealing the three locks of Galadriel's hair. Each strand was just has glossy and beautiful as it had been the day she gave them to Gimli. He removed two and placed them in the water. "So that this land will always be blessed with the Lady's beauty and grace." He watched intently as his prized gift floated away from the grey ship.

Legolas simply nodded putting a hand on Gimli's shoulder. No words could describe the moment. Realizations hit the Elf and Dwarf that they would no longer walk the woods together or make their way through the great mines. No longer would the sunlight of Middle-Earth warm them or the cool rain stream down their faces. The fallen leaves would not crunch beneath their feet as they made a trail into the unknown. Yet though it seemed their hearts were heavy with worry, they could not help feeling happy and content. It was the end; the last of the Fellowship was departing from Middle-Earth.


End file.
